


Kuulustelu

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Lievää sitomista ja piiskaamista, Light BDSM, M/M, Pimeän piirto, Porn With Plot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Draco Malfoy on joutunut yliaurori Harry Potterin kuulusteluun. Mutta Harry taitaa olla kiinnostuneempi Malfoyn pimeän piirrosta, kun olisi valmis myöntämäänkään.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Kuulustelu

**Author's Note:**

> Idea on pyörinyt mielessäni jo jonkin aikaa, mutta se kuuluisa kirjoittamisen motivaatio oli hukassa. Tässä nyt kuitenkin hieman pientä pornostelua ja semmoista.

Huone rätisi voimakasta taikuutta kun Harry avasi oven ja astui sisään. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ja katseli edessään olevaa näkymää. Pöydän ääressä istuvan vaalean miehen ryhti oli ylväs ja suora vaikka tämän kädet olivat kahlittu pöydässä kiinni oleviin käsirautoihin.  
  
”Draco Malfoy”, Harry totesi silmäillessään ensin miestä, sitten kädessään olevaa kansiota.  
  
Yliaurorin viitta hulmahti, kun Harry kiersi pöydän ympäri kohtaamaan Malfoyn viileän katseen.  
  
”Malfoy”, Harry toisti, kun vaalea mies pysyi vaiti.  
”Niin?” Malfoyn ääni oli tyyni.  
”Olet täällä, koska…”, lause jäi roikkumaan ilmaan Harryn silmäillessä edessään istuvaa miestä.  
  
Valkoisen kauluspaidan hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäihin ja vasemmassa kädessä oleva pimeän piirto näkyi selvästi kaikkea vaaleutta vasten. Harry tuijotti sitä ja Malfoy nosti hieman toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Niin?” Malfoyn äänessä oli selvä kehotus jatkaa, ja Harry repäisi katseensa tämän käsivarresta.  
”Olet täällä, koska sinut on pidätetty”, Harry sanoi ja kohtasi Malfoyn katseen, missä pilkahti nyt selvä huvittuneisuus.  
”Pidätetty”, Malfoyn ääni oli huvittunut. ”Ja millähän perustella jos saan kysyä.”  
  
Harry räpytteli silmiään, mutta laski kuitenkin kansion pöydälle.  
  
”Todisteet ovat tässä”, Harry napautti sormellaan kansiota. ”Ja lisäksi sinulla on myös tämä.”  
  
Kummankin katse seurasi Harryn sormea, joka oli siirtynyt kansiolta ja osoitti nyt suoraan Dracon piirtoa. Hetken tuntui kun kumpikin olisi pidättänyt hengitystään, mutta viimein Harry liikautti sormeaan viimeiset sentit ja laski sen piirron päälle. Kun Harryn sormi liukui höyhenenkevyesti pitkin ihoa, Malfoy pysyi täysin liikkumatta ja vaiti. Harry tunsi oman pulssinsa kiihtyvän ja veren kohisevan suonissaan aina sellaisiin paikkoihin, joihin sitä ei normaalisti olisi tällaisessa tilanteessa kaivattu.  
  
”Ei se todista mitään”, Malfoyn ääni oli hieman käheä ja Harry tunsi tämän ihon värisevän kosketuksen alla.  
”Minusta se todistaa”, Harry kumartui lähemmäs, niin lähelle että pystyi haistamaan Malfoyn partaveden ja näki tämän kaulalla sykkivän suonen.  
  
Aatamin omena Malfoyn kurkussa nytkähti kun tämä nielaisi.  
  
”Mutta…”, Malfoyn aloitti, mutta Harry nosti kätensä.  
”Voin kuitenkin tehdä poikkeuksen tämän kerran.”  
”Niinkö?” Malfoyn äänessä kuulsi selvä kiinnostus.  
”Voin päästää sinut vapaaksi… erinäisiä palveluksia vastaan”, Harry ei uskonut, että sanat todella tulivat ulos hänen suustaan.  
  
Malfoyn käheä naurahdus tuntui menevän suoraan Harryn nivusiin.  
  
”Ja minkälaisista palveluksista mahtaisi olisi kyse?”, Malfoyn äänessä oli kiinnostuksen lisäksi myös ripaus itsevarmuutta ja Harry siristi silmiään, tämä ei nyt mennyt kuten hän oli suunnitellut.  
  
”No”, Harry suoristautui ja napsautti sormiaan ilmassa, samassa hänen kädessään oli musta ratsupiiska ja Malfoyn silmät laajenivat hieman. ”Ensinnäkin rikollisia rangaistaan, olipa kyse mistä tahansa tottelemattomuudesta.”  
  
Jos Malfoy olikin yllättynyt asioiden saamasta käänteestä, tämä ei protestoinut lainkaan vaan vino hymy levisi tämän kasvoille.  
  
”Enpä olisi uskonut, että yliaurorilla on moisia luurankoja kaapissaan. Mitä mahtaakaan puolisosi olla mieltä siitä, että ruoskit työajallasi entisiä kuolonsyöjiä”, Malfoyn katse käväisi merkitsevästi Harryn vasemmassa nimettömässä olevassa paksussa vihkisormuksessa.  
”Uskoisin, etteivät puolisoni ja minun väliset asiat kuulu pätkääkään tähän tilanteeseen”, Harry vastasi tyynesti ja siveli piiskaa.  
”Hmm, minä taas uskoisin, että ne kuuluvat mitä suuremmassa määrin”, Malfoy sanoi hymyillen edelleen tietävästi.  
”Ajattelitko sitten kertoa hänelle?” Harry kysyi.  
”Ehkä”, Malfoy venytti sanaa tutulla tavalla, ”riippuen toki siitä, mitä ajattelit tehdä tuolla.”  
  
Selvä kiinnostus pilkahti Malfoyn silmissä tämän katsellessa Harryn käsissä olevaa piiskaa eikä Harry voinut olla hymähtämättä.  
  
”Senhän sinä haluat tietää”, Harry mumisi, mutta kiersi pöydän niin, että oli Malfoyn takana.  
  
Ripeäasti Harry avasi työviittansa ja antoi sen laskeutua lattialle epämääriseen myttyyn. Hän ei juuri nyt jaksanut välittää tulisiko siihen ryppyjä vai ei.  
  
”Et taida tarvita tätä”, Harry tarttui tuoliin jolla Malfoyn istui ja nykäisi sen miehen alta niin, että Malfoy jäi nojaamaan kyynärpäidensä varaan pöydän päälle. ”Etkä näitä”, Harry kosketti seuraavaksi Malfoyn housuja jotka valahtivat tämän nilkkoihin sanattomalla loitsulla.  
  
Hiljainen huokaus pääsi Malfoyn suusta, kun Harry laski kätensä tämän pyöreälle ja paljaalle pakaralle ja puristi.  
  
”Luulisin, että viisi iskua riittää”, Harry mumisi enemmän itselleen kuin Malfoylle.  
  
Sitten hän kohotti piiskan ja sivalsi ensimmäisen kerran. Malfoy henkäisi terävästi ja Harry katseli vaaleaan ihoon tullutta punaista juovaa. Seuraavat iskut hän jakeli tasaisen varmasti molemmille pakaroille Malfoyn painaessa otsaansa vasten pöydän sileää pintaa.  
  
”Noin”, Harry sanoi tyytyväisenä viimeisen iskun jälkeen, ”miltä tuntuu?”  
”Oliko tämä tässä?” Malfoyn ääni kuului hiljaisena, mutta tämän takapuoli oli edelleen ylväästi pystyssä ja Harry pystyi näkemään tämän haaroissa seisovan elimen jonka kärjessä kimmelsi tippa väritöntä nestettä.  
”Enpä usko”, Harry vastasi ja siveli piiskan kärjellä Malfoyn alaselkää valuen koko ajan kohden pakaroiden väliä.  
”Aah”, Malfoyn huokaisi kun piiskan kärki pyyhkäisi pitkin tämän vakoa.  
  
Harry tunsi kalunsa painautuneena epämukavasti housuissaan, mutta ei antanut sen häiritä keskittymistään. Sen sijaan hän pudottautui polvilleen Malfoyn taakse, tarttui tämän punaisina helottaviin pakaroihin ja avasi niitä.  
  
”Mitäs meillä on täällä”, Harry mumisi hiljaa ja katseli kuinka pieni aukko supisteli hänen silmiensä edessä.  
  
Hitaasti Harry painoi huulensa Malfoyn pakaroiden väliin ja lipaisi kielellään. Haettuaan hetken oikeaa kulmaa ja rytmiä, hän löysi sellaisen joka sai aikaan kiihkeää voihketta Malfoyn suusta, eikä tämä selvästi mahtanut mitään itselleen työntyessään tiiviimmin vasten Harryn ahnasta suuta.  
  
”Taidat pitää tästä”, Harry sanoi lopulta vetäytyessään kauemmas ja katsellessaan aikaansaannostaan.  
”Nnngh”, oli ainoa mitä Malfoy pystyi sanomaan, sillä tämä puristi käsiään tiukasti nyrkkiin ja painoi otsaansa edelleen vasten pöytää.  
”Haluaisitko ehkä enemmän?” Harry liu’utti nyt sormensa vakoon ja antoi sen pyörähdellä aukon päällä ennen kuin mumisi loitsun ja työnsi liukkaan sormen hitaasti Malfoyn sisälle.  
  
Kiduttavan hitaasti Harry työnteli sormeaan edes takaisin, vaihteli kulmaa ja sai Malfoyn vapisemaan kauttaaltaan. Hetken päästä Harry lisäsi toisen sormen, antoi Malfoyn tottua hetken muutokseen, kunnes jatkoi liikettä kuunnellen Malfoyn suusta purkautuvia pieniä inahduksia ja huokauksia.  
  
”Enemmän?” Harry kysyi lähes viattomasti mutta sai vastaukseksi vain huokauksen kun hänen sormensa osuivat Malfoyn eturauhaseen.  
  
Kolmas sormi venytti Malfoyta lisää ja Harry katseli lumoutuneena edessään olevaa miestä, joka vääntelehti ja huohotti nautinnosta. Enää ei ollut jälkeäkään siitä itsevarmasta ja tyynestä miehestä, joka oli istunut kahlittuna pöytään Harryn astuessa huoneeseen. Nyt tämä samainen mies aneli sanattomasti Harrylta enemmän, ja Harry oli valmis antamaan tälle miehelle kaiken.  
  
”En…”, Malfoy huohotti katkonaisesti. ”En kestä.”  
  
Rauhallisesti Harry veti sormensa pois ja suoristautui. Hän piti toista kättään Malfoyn pakaralla, samalla kun avasi housujaan ja antoi niiden valahtaa alas. Hänen kivikova kalunsa seisoi pystyssä ja nopeasti Harry siveli siihen liukastetta.  
  
”Valmis?” Harry varmisti Malfoylta, joka nyökkäsi.  
  
Harry ohjasi itsensä Malfoyn aukolle ja painautui hitaasti tämän sisälle. Hetkeksi hän pysähtyi antaen heille molemmille aikaa totuttautua tunteeseen, mutta Malfoyn pieni lantion liikahdus kertoi Harrylle tämän olevan valmis. Sitten hän aloitti pitkät ja hitaat työnnöt saaden Malfoyn valittamaan nautinnosta.  
  
Hiki helmeili Harryn otsalla kun hän puristi Malfoyn lanteita ja upposi kerta toisensa jälkeen miehen kuumaan ja tiukkaan aukkoon. Malfoy makasi pöydän varassa ja huohotti vaaleat hiukset liimautuneena pitkin päätä. Harryn silmät tavoittivat Malfoyn pimeän piirron ja äkkiä Harry kurkotti kättään koskettaakseen piirtoa. Malfoy henkäisi kun Harryn sormet kiertyivät käsivarren ympärille ja tämän lantio keinui Harryn työntöjen tahtiin. Harry puristi Malfoyn kättä ja tunsi kliimaksinsa olevan lähellä.  
  
”Harry”, Malfoy valitti hiljaa, ”Harry, kosketa minua.”  
  
Pyyntö sai Harryn sydämen hakkaamaan entistä kiivaammin ja hän kietoi oikean kätensä Malfoyn kovuuden ympärille. Yhdessä he puskivat kohden orgasmia, joka sai heidät viimein vapisemaan ja läähättämään.  
  
Tyytyväisenä Harry lysähti vasten Malfoyn selkää, oikea käsi tahmeana tämän haaroissa ja vasen käsi puristaen edelleen piirtoa.  
  
”Draco”, Harry huokasi ja suuteli vaalean miehen niskaa.  
”Mmmh”, Draco mumisi uupuneella äänellä, poski vasten pöytää ja kädet edelleen käsiraudoissa.  
  
Hetkeen he eivät liikkuneet, mutta sitten Harryn veltto elin liukui Dracon sisältä ja tämä värähti.  
  
”Arvostaisin, jos päästäisit minut nyt vapaaksi”, Dracon äänessä oli tuttua itsevarmuutta ja Harry naurahti.  
”Totta kai rakas.”  
  
Huone heidän ympärillään muuttui hitaasti kun viimeinen ripaus hämäystaikaa valui pois. Harry heilautti kättään ja käsiraudat Dracon ranteiden ympärillä naksahtivat auki. Tämä nousi hieman kankeasti pystyyn ja hieroi ranteitaan.  
  
”Ei kai se ollut liikaa?” Harry huolehti ja heittäytyi leveälle parivuoteelle potkittuaan ensin housunsa kokonaan pois.  
”Ei, se oli täydellistä”, Draco hymyili ja asettautui Harryn viereen. ”Tosin piiska oli pieni yllätys.”  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, ”olisit sanonut.”  
”En minä sillä, se oli oikein hyvä”, Draco naurahti ja kutsui mustan ratsupiiskan äänettömästi luokseen. ”Laitetaan tämä talteen, sille saattaa olla vielä käyttöä.”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Harry hymyili tyytyväisenä ja siveli Dracon nimettömässä olevaa paksua vihkisormusta.  
”Seuraavan kerran toisin päin?” Draco kohotti kysyvänä kulmaansa.  
”Enpä tiedä”, Harry mutristi suutaan, ”minulla ei ole piirtoa.”  
”Mutta sinulla on tämä”, Draco kosketti Harryn otsaa, ”ja se saa minut aina halukkaaksi.”  
  
Harry naurahti ja veti Dracon suudelmaan.  
  
”Miten vain rakas. Haluatko olla iso paha kuolonsyöjä, joka on vanginnut velhomaailman ainoan toivon?”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä!” Dracon silmiin syttyi pilke ja Harry kumartui suutelemaan miestään uudelleen.  
”Hyvä on, kokeillaan sitä huomenna”, Harry naurahti.  
”Sopii, sillä pitäähän meidän ottaa kaikki irti tästä typerästä karanteenista”, Draco pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Ilman tätä karanteenia emme olisi koskaan puhuneet näistä fantasioista”, Harry muistutti ja siveli Dracon piirtoa hellästi.  
”En olisi koskaan uskonut, että olet heikkona tähän”, Draco liikautti hieman vasenta kättään ja Harry nauroi taas.  
”En minäkään. Ja olemme olleet naimisissa vaikka kuinka monta vuotta.”  
”Kahdeksan”, Draco vastasi välittömästi mutta haukotteli samalla leveästi.  
  
”Otetaanko pienet päiväunet ennen illallista?” Harry ehdotti ja veti peittoa heidän päälleen.  
”Mutta olen ihan tahmainen”, Draco valitti, tosin heikosti ja sai Harryn hymyilemään.  
  
Nopealla kädenheilautuksella ja sanattomalla loitsulla Harry puhdisti heidät, ennen kuin veti Dracon tiukemmin itseään vasten ja sulki tyytyväisenä silmänsä.


End file.
